fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
GemFlash Precure Nexstage/EnergyRelease
Gemflash Precure Nexstage/EnergeyRelease is a series created by CureRuby24 The series is about RPG classes and Gem Stones (birthstones specifically) Story It's been 3 months since Gemflash Precure defeated the dark gem empire and things have relativly returned to normal minus one thing Pearl has disappeared and hasn't been seen since she was caught up in the cross fire of the final battle! Ryan goes about his regular life when he meets a purple haired girl and is attacked by a.......Negatone, and what's worse his transformation item has been damaged from the out of the blue attack! Characters Precure * Ryan Carbuncle/Cure Ruby: A 16 year old boy who is outgoing, friendly and cares a lot about his friends And family, he willing to do anything for them even if it risks his life. He has an obsession with Twintails (Though he is working on that now....to no avail) * Akiza Lapis/ Cure Sapphire: A "nerdy girl" very similar to Ami (from the sailor moon series) however she does have a bit more output then her as she is a club leader and can take charge when need be and is the second in command despite being the last to awaken of the team. She is also really shy and is known to run quite fast. She is also a big fan of other cure teams. * Suiko Citrine/Cure Topaz: She has a crush on Ryan so she basically acts like a puppy. Other wise she is a strict person as she is the schools student council president. She was the first of the three to awaken and was active two years prior to the beginning of the series. She doesn't like to admit it but she see's Akiza as a true friend * Emiko Carbuncle/Pearl/Glorious Amethyst: Was the fairy baby from the Gem Kingdom, gold took her with him while escaping, after going missing she reappears as a human girl and with Precure powers. She sees Ryan as a big brother. * Precure teams (Max heart to Kirakira) Mascots * Gold: A Chipmunk like fairy Ryan met after finding Cure Ruby's Transformation Item and saves his life, he trusts Ryan a lot more now and is proud to be his partner.....most of the time. * Silver: Still the same silver that almost never talks, he does talk more often now to others. Friends/Classmates and Family * Tifa Symphonia: Ryan's best friend and love interes, she saved his life durning childhood and is the origin of his twintail obsession. * Shun: Ryan's friend from school he's now the head of the school newsletter (an unofficial one). * Kotaro: Another one of Ryan's friends he seems to have developed a crush on Akiza. * Daisy: The school's popular girl (so she claims). * Fredrica Carbuncle: Ryan's Mother * Mikoto Carbuncle: Ryan's sister * Coal: Former Villain now Allie he joins Ryan and the gang to stop the Company. Howling's Gang * Howling: The main antagonist from the Suite Precure movie is back and with a bigger plan this time he plans to take over multiple dimensions with the use of the legendary score. * Sol: One of Howlings Daughters * Luna: One of Howlings Daughters * Mystery man and woman: Two odd people not from this dimension. The Company * Director Kanzaki/Lasher: Leader of the Company he wants to eliminate all Precure and their enemies. Lasher is an alien from another world plaining to take over the earth in revenge for the death of his “brother” Riot. * Ermando Carbuncle: Ryan's Father, thinking he's working for the good of the world. * Hiro: A kid found by Kanzaki, because of his childhood he see's everyone and everything else around him Evil. * Valin: Tifa's fiancé, he has a grudge against Ryan and his Family and uses Tifa against Ryan. * Ursala/Sarah: Sarah working undercover to steal tech from the company to bring back the Dark Gem empire. * Pantera/Dark Ruby: New user of the Dark Ruby Transformation item a fairy from the Gem kingdom who turned coat and he's now Sarah's Second in Command. * Hunter: A mercenary hired by Kanzaki to capture the Cures. * "Glitter Force": Evil clones of the Cures created by Kanzaki by copying their transformation items and used by Ryan's little Brother Liam. * Scream: the brain controlled Liam, scream can control Glitter force with the power of Liam’s mind and transform him into them. In reality scream is an alien slime from another world. Items and terms * GemCommune/Gemlace: The precure's transformation item * Cure Cards: Enable the cures to use different functions of their GemCommune. * Cure energy: What decides if you can be a precure or not. * Caliburn: Ruby's sword. * Excaliber: A legendary holy sword held by King Arthur, it's possible it originated from the Gem Kingdom. Valin is seeking it. Places * Delaco City: The home of the gemflash team, a city with awe inspiring natural crystal structures. * The Gem Kingdom: A beautiful dimension. * Kanon town: Home of The suite Precure * Major land: Land of music. * Kanzaki labs Japan * Chicago * New York * Kanzaki labs New York Triva * This season features a completely human main antagonist. Until he’s taken over by the true antagonist of the season. * This season starts to introduce medieval human history to the series (which will be important later) * This season marks the first dimensional fracture in CureRuby24's multiverse timeline. * this season also gains a pg 13 rating. Category:Fan Series Category:Sequels Category:User:CureRuby24 Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries